Surf N Turf
Surf N Turf is the second episode which aired September 28th, 2016. Plot: In the Hollywood Hills neighborhood, a murder takes place in the residence of Ronald Dawson, and a woman who witnessed the murder takes off in fear for her life. Murtaugh is called into the case. Meanwhile, on the beach near Riggs' trailer, Riggs was apparently there the whole night and slept there. Everyone at the beach, including the Sheriff's Department, gathered around and saw him covered in seaweed. He woke up and was naked. Just then, he is seen walking back to his trailer to get dressed and ready for work. At the station, Riggs and Murtaugh are called in by Captain Avery, and there they are assigned to the case Ronald Dawson's house. Along the way, they are introduced to Bennett Hirsch, an ATF agent, who is working on the case of illegal arms trafficking of MG-10. There, he offers them his expertise, but they decide to work on their own and leave to go to Dawson's house. Arriving at the house, they look for any clues they can find and anything else. Along the way, they're told by Ronald Dawson that one of his friends who would frequently visit, Natasha Belenko, might know something about it. Back at the station, Riggs and Murtaugh get Natasha's address, which they leave again for. Arriving at Natasha's apartment, they noticed her coming back to her apartment, and there, they ask to speak with her and she takes to the roof. Riggs follows her, but promises her she'll be fine if she tells him about the murder she witnessed. Murtaugh notices gunmen on the roof from the building across and signals Riggs of this. Riggs jumps from the building into the window of the apartment across. There, they go back to the station. Back at the station, Riggs and Murtaugh are talking to Natasha about what all she had seen, and they promise her she'll be protected until Witness Protection comes for her to testify. Meanwhile, Riggs and Murtaugh are then continuing the investigation of the murder. Along the way, they find out that a terrorist leader named Jack Kirstein is providing his gang with the military grade weapon MG-10. All that's left to do is to find the supplier. Riggs receives a call from another detective at the station that the witness has been taken, and he suspects it's Hirsch. Riggs and Murtaugh later find a source who provides them the address to the warehouse where the deal is about to take place between Hirsch and Kirstein. There, they start taking them and the rest of the gang down one-by-one, and rescue Natasha. Just then, Riggs gives Murtaugh a signal to shoot the truck filled with firearms and fireworks and other explosives. Just where Hirsch was about to shoot them and make the getaway, he gets sparked and burnt by the fireworks, which all detonate and blow up the warehouse, with Hirsch killed in the explosion, just as Riggs, Murtaugh and Natasha evacuate the warehouse. Riggs and Murtaugh bring Natasha to the Witness Protection so she can go in to to testify. There, she thanks them both for saving her life. Category:TV series Category:Lethal Weapon series Category:Lethal Weapon TV Series Episodes